At the present time, as part of the prior art, chip resistors are fabricated by starting with a fired ceramic plate. Terminal positions are screen printed onto the fired ceramic plate. Thereafter a pattern of electrical resistance material is screen printed on the fired ceramic plate and connected up to the terminal positions. Then the entire package is fired and the ceramic base with the fired material thereon is diced or cut into chips. Finally the chips have termination means secured to said terminal positions so that the entire end is solderable. Compared to the present invention, the prior art process is expensive. For instance, the difficulty in dicing the fired ceramic reduces the yield (and increase the expense) and the many individual steps taken before firing also add to the cost. The present invention enables the package to be diced before firing which reduces the difficulty in cutting the package into chips and increases the yield. The resistance material and the base (which are chosen to have closely matched coefficients of expansion) are fired at the same time and this practice eliminates steps and cuts costs. After a chip (or chips) has a termination means secured thereto it is a finished product. The construction of the present component provides environmental protection since the active layers are embedded in ceramic.